Barbie: a hidden love
by Sarah Emily White
Summary: Two months has passed after Barbie's mission in England. Barbie got back to her regular life. But one day she went to escape room with her friends. She and Ken got separated from the others. After that Barbie found herself in love... but the fear that some old enemy of hers would hurt him she couldn't reveal it to him ...
1. Chapter 1

Barbie's POV

We finally solved the mystery and escaped the escape room. We all had so much fun but for Renee I can only say she really was more scared than the time Teresa was scared of heights.

We were heading back to the dreamhouse.

." I am so not doing this again. I am fearless, off course but that place seriously gave me creeps." Renee said a bit relieved

We all laughed. Then Ken sat next to me.

." That was another solved case. Am I right, Agent Robert?" Ken said with a warm smile. He was so sweet.

I could feel my cheeks were heating up.

." Ugh, come on Barbie, he's just a friend." I thought

." Barbie, you okay?" Ken asked

." Hmm? Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." I said a bit embarrassed.

We finally got home. We were all celebrating on the rooftop as always.

But I just couldn't get my mind on the party.

." Barbie, can we talk?" Asked Teresa

." Yeah, sure." I replied

Then we went to my room.

." You like him. Don't ya?" Teresa teased

." What?" I asked confused

." You like Ken, right?" Teresa asked

." NO. He is just a good friend." I frowned

." Uh huh, so why are you blushing then?" Teresa teased

I just felt more embarrassed when I realized that I was blushing.

." Don't tell anyone about this." I said seriously.

." But why? Is falling in love a federal crime?." Teresa teased

." When you are a secret agent and have a crazy relative who wants to hurt the people you love, yes it is a crime." I frowned

." So you're not telling him the truth because you're afraid that Dunbar might hurt him!?" She said shocked.

." Exactly, listen, I nearly lost my family and people I loved because of him and I can't let it happen again. So please don't tell a soul about this." I pleaded

Teresa a long sigh.

." Fine, just you have to tell him sooner or later. Now let's join in before our friends get suspicious." Teresa sighed.

I nodded and we got back.

." I hope this ends well." I thought

A/N: Hi guys, I'm back. This is not Barbie in spy squad discovering dark secrets. It's just a sequel to my previous story. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Asking for an ice cream date!

Nobody's POV

." Barbie is so kind, sweet, positive attitude and a lovely girl." Ken thought.

He always had faith in her that she always does the right things.

Nikki sat beside him.

." Hey, you okay, Ken?" Nikki asked friendly

." Huh? Um... I'm okay." Ken replied embarrassed

She gave him a suspicious look.

." Okay if you so." Nikki said unsure

Ken sighed in relief as Nikki joined the party. Then Barbie and Teresa came inside.

." Where were you?." Daisy asked curiously

." We were... Um..." Barbie said worriedly.

." We were having a snack." Teresa lied quickly.

Barbie glared at Teresa. Then she had wished she would have said something else

Barbie's POV

I glared at Teresa. I sometimes wonder how Aunt Zoe chose us when we can't even tell a little lie.

Teresa gave me a worried glance as soon as she realized that I wasn't happy.

." Okay." Said Daisy and simply nodded.

." Teresa, that wasn't a good one. She's probably suspicious." I said seriously

." Sorry, I was shocked. I'm not a good liar," Teresa said.

." Anyway, let's join the party before more people get suspicious," I sighed.

Teresa nodded.

We all had so much fun for hours.

Then I saw Ken coming toward me.

." Heyy ... Uhh... Ummm ... Ken, can I help you," I stuttered as I felt my cheeks growing warmer and warmer.

." Well... Uh... there's a new ice cream shop I was wondering if you and me could go there ... Um... together... tomorrow," Ken suggested.

If my cheeks had been warm they were burning after he asked me this.

." Ssuurre... Uhh... I'd love to," I stuttered again

." Great. See you then," Ken replied and walked away

." Ken asked me on a date. Oh no, what if something dangerous happens then! Why did I accept?" I thought just regretting what I've done.

I didn't notice Renee coming beside me.

." Wow, love the red. It suits ya," Renee teased

I wasn't wearing anything red but I realized what she meant.

." RENEE!" I growled angrily

Both Renee and Teresa were dying from laughing.

I gave them a death glare.

I was both eager and nervous for the next day.

A/N: Sorry for being late. I've been busy in wattpad and Barbie amino. I also read your great review. Thank you all for your support. I promise I'll update sooner.

Love you all

Sarah Emily White


	3. New transferred students

Barbie's POV

Today was another school day which could be interesting because a new student was transferred here. I seriously hoped that student wouldn't be like Tammy. I didn't have a good first day when she first came to golden beach high.

As my friends and I arrived at school we were heading inside. There in the area I saw someone who surprised me! It was Raquel talking to Tammy and a Trey.

Great, Tammy wasn't enough now Raquel should be the transferred student!

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when Raquel spilled her drink all over my clothes!

I growled angrily. I was so angry but I tried to calm myself down.

." Oh, I'm sorry , Barbie. I didn't see you there. You were COMPLETE invisible," Raquel teased.

Then Tammy and Trey burst out laughing. That caused the whole school to get there. Then so many of students began to laugh at me.

." I'll show you what's invisible," Skipper growled.

." Skipp, calm down. They're not worth it," I said as I tried to hold back my sobs.

." I'm sorry, guys. I need to go," I whispered to my friends and then took off running inside.

I ran toward the bathroom to clean that mess.

I always tried to be friendly with everyone even Raquel and Tammy but they made fun of me in front of everyone and made me embarrassed.

Tears rolled from my eyes. I washed my face then I began to clean my clothes. Then I got out and headed to my class.

In my way I saw Ken.

." Hey Barbie, you okay?" Ken asked pretty worried.

I nodded. He then hugged me. I felt great and I couldn't help blushing.

Then after that we headed to our lockers.

I grabbed my books, notebooks. I was ready to leave when someone pushed me and made my books and pencils to fall. That was Raquel again.

."oops sorry,again," Raquel teased again then she came closer.

." You don't belong to golden beach high and you know that, Miss little perfect," Raquel sneered and went away.

I began to collect my stuff from floor. Then a young girl in my age began to help me.

." Ignore Raquel. She's always like that. A snooping, spoiled brat. Who has a rich father," she said.

Her voice was familiar to me.

After I was done collecting. I looked up at her.

I was frozen to see her. She was frozen as well.

Then I smiled.

." You know what, you're the first good thing happened to me today, Patricia," I said happily

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's the third chapter. And yes Patricia is transferred to golden beach high, surprise. And Raquel is still as annoying as ever. The next chapter coming soon.**

**Sarah Emily White**


	4. A mischievous kitty cat!

_Barbie's POV_

I stood up and saw Patricia trying to help me.

." I saw what happened. Are you okay?" she asked

." I'm fine, Patricia. For real," I replied.

." Don't get Raquel serious. Trust me. She's been my classmate for years. She's just a spoiled brat with a rich father," Patricia said disgusted.

One thing I know about Patricia is that she hates spoiled kids.

." Trust me. I know her. She is let's just say so jealous. Anyway forget about them. I've got a great day to get and I'm not letting Raquel, Tammy and Trey ruin this for me," I replied as positively as ever.

." Who is Tammy?" Patricia asked.

." Uhh you know. Another spoiled brat in your language," I teased.

." Oh man," Patricia groaned.

I got a good look at her paper in her hand.

." Oh, we're in the same class," I declared.

." This is good. Are Renee and Teresa in our class as well?" she asked hopefully.

." No, we're in the class with unfortunately Raquel and Tammy," I said disappointed.

." Is it possible to be in class with a spoiled brat four years in a row? Lucky me," she groaned.

Then we heard the bell.

." Oh, it's time for class. Come on,Patricia," I said.

We both headed to our class.

We both sat next to each other. It felt good to be in class at least with one friend.

." Smile, emoji."

I heard the same annoying voice.

I jumped at of my skin.

." There are better emojis to take picture of. Like that one," Patricia said and pointed to her back.

Tammy got distracted. Then Patricia grabbed her phone.

." Hey, give it back," Tammy yelled.

But Patricia didn't listen. And threw it at the waste basket with a great skill.

The whole class began to laugh.

It was so funny. I couldn't stop laughing.

." That was a good cost for making fun of my friend. Now get lost," Patricia yelled.

Tammy got her phone out of the waste basket except it was broken now.

." Patricia, I appreciate it. But are you sure this is a good thing to do?" I asked.

." Come on, Barbie. She deserved it," she replied.

Then our teacher came in and the class started.

We were listening to the lessons when I noticed that the whole history lesson seemed boring to Patricia.

At the end if the bell wouldn't ring, Patricia could had fallen asleep in class.

I giggled. She was the first one who rushed out of class after the bell rang.

Then we headed to get some lunch and hang out with our other friends.

When we got to the table where our friends were I saw Renee, Teresa and Ken were so surprised.

**A/N: Hey again, guys. I truly think Tammy deserved what she got because she is too annoying. And there will be a surprise in next chapter. So stay tuned.**


	5. DJ concert with friends

Barbie's POV

." Patricia! What brings you here, in Malibu beach high?" Teresa asked excitedly.

." Do you guys really think that Miss spoiled brat is the only transferred student around?" Patricia teased with her mouth full of french-fries.

I giggled.

." Which spoiled brat do you mean? Tammy or Raquel?" Renee teased.

." Both," Patricia teased.

." Wow, you must be Patricia. That gymnast Barbie, Renee and Teresa were competing with almost a year ago?" Nikki asked.

." Since when did you guys decide to be friends with each other instead of fighting?" Daisy teased.

Because Nikki and Daisy weren't with us in our journey back at England so they actually didn't know the whole thing that we were undercover spies. And it was better for them if they wouldn't know. So they thought I was sick because of a food poisoning back there instead of knowing that my worst enemy turned out to be my step uncle and tried to kill me with poison.

." Well we met up with Patricia at the airport. And we were surprised that we were going to the same hotel. And we decided to hang out every day. That was so much fun," Renee exclaimed

." So now we've got a new friend here, why don't we celebrate today? We can go to a DJ concert. There is also an amusement park near it. We can take Stacie, Chelsea and Mila there so they wouldn't miss the fun," Daisy suggested.

It sounded great but I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to go to that ice cream shop with Ken.

." You guys go ahead. I….Um…. have something to take care of," I replied blushing again as I glanced at Ken.

He quickly got it.

." I'm busy, too," Ken said quickly.

." So what time aren't you TWO busy," Patricia asked teasingly.

I sent her a death glare at her. Couldn't she ask that without mentioning the fact that I've been crushing on him!

." Around seven or seven thirty would be great," Ken replied.

." So, okay then. That's settled," Daisy said.

Right then we heard the bell.

." Okay, it's time for class. See you guys at the concert," Nikki said.

We all got seperated.

I headed to my locker to gather my books. After getting my books I closed my locker.

." Are you and Ken really something?" a voice asked from behind.

I jumped out my skin. It was Patricia.

How did she know about my feelings for Ken?

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. **


	6. Trouble arises

Patricia's POV

There was something strange about Barbie. And I now Knew it.

I didn't like Raquel because she was such a spoiled brat. But Barbie hates her because Raquel is crushing on Ken while Barbie had a crush on him!

To test my theory I decided to sneak behind Barbie to figure out the truth.

." So, are you and Ken really something?" I asked.

Barbie who didn't see me coming suddenly jumped out of her skin.

." AH. Patricia! You scared me," Barbie exclaimed surprised.

." So I was right. You two are really something," I claimed.

Barbie's POV

." What are you talking about?" I asked pretending that I didn't understand what she meant.

But I kinda didn't do it that well because I was blushing.

." AH, dang it. Why do I blush like this?" I mentally scolded myself.

." You know exactly what I'm talking about. It's obvious you and Ken have feelings for each other. Don't deny it or I'll murder you before Dunbar even get the chance to do so," Patricia blurted seriously.

I took a step back uneasily.

." Even if you're right it's not gonna work with us for two reasons," I sighed.

." Care to tell me what reasons?" Patricia frowned.

." Things had changed. Ken has a crush on my friend, Harriet," I said.

." WHAT?" she freaked out.

." Recently there was a DJ party at school. Ken wanted to ask Harriet to be his date for the party but he didn't have enough courage. So he asked me to help him but I totally messed up with that. Ken hated me for ruining his chance to be with the one he loved. Even though I apologized to him I don't think he never like me like that," I explained.

." What happened in the party?" Patricia asked.

." Well, he forgave me and asked me for the dance," I replied blushing.

Patricia smirked." Whatever, Harriet ruined her chances with Ken. And now Ken realized you're way better than her for him. Now he's definitely in love with you," she said.

." Correction, it was my fault. Second, we don't know that for sure. Third, care to listen to my second reason?" I said.

." I'm listening," she said.

." A crazy relative who wants me and everyone I love suffer," I sighed.

." What?! So you're concealing your feelings for him because of Dunbar? You know he will surely get arrested one day," she said.

." It's not for me, Patricia. It's for his own good. And he probably will find someone better than me. Because I don't want him to be in danger because of me," I said.

I looked at her to only see guilt and sadness in her eyes.

." I'm sorry. If I had never….," she sighed.

." Don't you dare say again it was your fault. None of this is your fault at all. You worked for him only once, and yes it was a mistake. But for goodness sake, everyone does that. But you fixed it, you helped us defeat him. Remember?" I blurted.

She smiled.

." Okay, now let's go to our class before we're late," I said pointing to my watch.

We headed to our class. We both didn't notice someone was spying on us. We were in trouble.

Nobody's POV

Both girls headed to their class not noticing a guy spying on them. After the girls left he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called a number.

." Sire, I have news," he announced.

." Jeremy, tell me what you figured out," said a raspy voice.

." Barbie Roberts has a crush on Ken Carson but she didn't reveal anything because she fears that you might hurt him and everyone she loves," Jeremy sneered.

On the other side Dunbar chuckled evilly.

." Well she will have her worst fear come true for ruining my plans."

**A/N: Ha-ha. Did you guys really think Dunbar will leave Barbie alone? But what is his plan to payout Barbie and Ken? You'll have to guess that one.**

**And sorry for updating this late. Online school never leaves us alone. Also I had too many exams lately. But I'm planning to update weekly from now on. Stay tuned.**

**Bug out!**


	7. The sudden attack

Barbie's POV

I was trying to pay attention to the lesson but I failed. I was thinking about Dunbar's next move and plan. It was obvious he had a plan I mean he always has a plan.

." If only I knew how to stop him," I thought.

." Miss. Roberts," the teacher snapped.

I jumped out of my skin.

." Yes, Madam?" I responded rather nervously.

." Apparently you don't listen to the lesson today. Do you want to get an hour of detention?" she snapped and glared at me.

." No, I'm sorry," I replied. I was so embarrassed.

." Apparently Miss perfect isn't just perfect anymore," Raquel mocked.

I groaned in frustration.

." This day just keeps getting better," I muttered under my breath.

This time I tried to pay more attention to the lesson.

After the last class I headed toward my car to go home and rest. Because today school wasn't that great.

." Hey Barbie," said an energetic voice.

I was startled. Heck, how many times did it happen?

." Ken! You startled me!" I exclaimed.

Ken chuckled nervously.

." I'm sorry, Barbie. Where are you going?" he asked.

." I'm going home. Today wasn't the best day, you know," I replied.

." Oh," he said sounding a bit disappointed.

." Oh shoot, I totally forgot about the ice cream thing. You see a lot happened today that made me forget that," I said cheerfully.

." Maybe we can do it later if you want," he said.

." NO. I have nothing to do at home. Let's do this," I replied

I saw him smiling happily.

." Okay, I drive," Ken said.

We both got in. Ken drove me to the place.

That was the greatest ice cream shop in whole Malibu.

." Wow, Ken, this place is great," I said amused.

Then he led me to a table at the center.

We both sat on our chairs then the waiter came and we ordered our ice cream. As always I ordered chocolate and vanilla.

The ice cream was so tasty.

." Wow Ken, I don't know what to say. You made my day a lot better. Thank you," I said softly as I genteelly smiled.

Then I noticed something odd. A weird looking van was parked across the street. A lot of men in black got off. I quickly recognized one of them. He was Brian. He worked for Dunbar.

That's when I knew what was happening.

." Uh no, not today," I muttered.

." Barbie, is something wrong?" Ken asked worriedly.

." Ken, we must get out of here," I said seriously.

Ken noticed what was wrong but we were late. All those men began to terrorize. People screamed in fear as those as they shoot their guns.

I knew they were after us. But there was something I didn't figure out.

I quickly grabbed Ken's hand and ran toward the emergency exit.

We both exited the shop as fast we could.

." Why on earth your step uncle showed himself to public to capture us?" Ken asked.

." Good question. But I really don't know that one," I replied.

We took a shortcut in an alley. Big mistake.

It was a dead-end.

." Oh no," I said in fear.

." Barbie, I want you to know one thing," Ken said.

." Well, well, well, if it isn't the little spy, Barbie," said a dark voice.

We turned around to see James standing in front of us.

James was yet another associate who worked for Dunbar. He also was the one who tortured me under Dunbar's order to get important information of the mission.

." What do you want?" I growled in anger.

." My boss has plans to get but he doesn't want one little spy interfere with his plans. So I am sent here to end you once and for all," he smirked wickedly at me as pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at my heart.

." I'm sorry for getting you in this madness," I whispered to Ken.

Then I closed my eyes waiting for the loud sound of gunshot A

Boom…

**A/N: Hi again, guys. Please don't kill me. Is Barbie dead? Did the bullet even hit her or…..?**

**And more importantly why Dunbar showed himself to public considering the fact that he always tries to hide his plans hidden from everyone?** **What are his plans this time that he wanted Barbie dead?**

**Stay tuned to find out.**

**Bug out!**


	8. New teammates!

No body's POV

Barbie closed her eyes waiting for James to pull the trigger.

When he finally was about to do it, he was attacked by several people. The bullet hit the wall and James fell on the ground unconscious.

Barbie's POV

I heard a loud sound of gunshot but it wasn't followed by pain. I suddenly opened my eyes to see a group of people fighting the henchmen. I was even more shocked to see James lying unconscious on the ground. I really didn't know how to react.

After Dunbar's goon was defeated those people came toward us and removed their masks.

." Oh, young lady, it's not safe for a precious jewel to be here out with no protection," a guy said with ninja black suit, light brown hair and emerald green eyes.

." Uh, Thanks?" I said uneasily.

." Alan! Stop being such a flirt. By the looks of it she doesn't know us," a girl scolded. She was wearing an orange spy suit with. Her hair was short and raven black. And she had brown eyes.

Ken shot Alan a cold death glare.

." Ken, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

." Umm….. Yeah, I'm fine, Barbie," he replied still glaring at Alan.

I turned to the others.

." Okay, thanks for the rescue. But I really don't know who you are," I declared.

." Didn't Miss. Z talk to you about something a week ago?" asked a brunette girl with long wavy hair in a black suit.

That was when I remembered.

_A week ago_

I was practicing in the training room when Aunt Zoe came inside.

." You're getting better in combat everyday now," Aunt Zoe said cheerfully.

." Thanks, I'm trying my best," I replied.

." It won't be long until you train your new teammates who will join you in a week," Aunt Zoe said smiling.

." What?! New teammates? And you didn't tell me?" I freaked out.

." I think I forgot to tell you since you're always practicing. And guess what, you'll be their leader," she chuckled.

." WHAT?!" I exclaimed shocked.

." Quiet down before you let everyone think there's an attack," Aunt Zoe teased.

." Sorry. But of all people, why me?" I asked.

." Because you're a natural born leader. You can do this. Trust me," she said reassuringly.

I nodded. This was going to be a huge responsibility.

_Present time_

." So you are the new agents who joined spy squad?" I guessed.

." Yeah, you're not just the pretty one. You're purretty smart. Do you get me?" Alan teased.

I rolled my eyes.

." Alan, can you stop?" the same girl snapped.

." So can you guys tell me your names, except for Alan? I already know you," I asked.

." Well my name is David. Honor to meet you. I worked in CIA for a while but then they decided to transfer me here, in I3," said a young man with blond hair and black suit.

." I'm Lissa. I'm so thrilled to meet you," the brunette girl introduced herself.

." And I'm Ella. I used to work in FBI. But because of a traitor in I3 I was sent here alongside with this sly fox," the black haired one said glaring at Alan.

." Hey!" Alan said offended.

." Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm…" Alan spoke up

But I cut him off." I already know," I said.

But I didn't notice Ken sending a sly smirk to Alan. Alan frowned.

." Okay how about we all go meet your friends, purrinsess?" Alan teased.

." Uh, no, because some of my friends don't know I'm a secret agent. And they will be suspicious," I said.

Ken stepped forward.

." And today was a rough day. We're both tired and need rest. Right, Barbie?" Ken declared putting his hand on my shoulders.

." Right," I agreed smiling.

." So if you excuse us, we need to go home," Ken said seriously and took my hand.

I blushed so hard.

." See you all tomorrow at the agency," I said

With that we both left. Ken drove me home.

." Thanks, Ken. See you later," I said.

Ken went back to his home.

I sighed. My friends were right. Ken was never just a friend to me. I had a crush on him!

**A/N: Hi again, guys. Before you ask, yes Alan likes Barbie. But Ken has her heart. And Alan wants to win her heart no matter what. Also Ken loved Barbie ever since they were kids. That seems kinda crazy. I try to post the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**Bug out!**


	9. Wall between us

_Nobody's POV_

Ken went home thinking about his beautiful lady.

He sighed and without thinking began to sing.

**Ken: I'm looking up she's right behind me.**

**Confidently she smiles but does she**

**Know that I see the game she plays**

Meanwhile at Barbie's room she began to sing the same song:

**Barbie: When I'm with him I'm not myself I**

**Stutter and blush, completely lost my**

**heart's beating fast, I can't catch my breath**

**Ken: Get away**

**That is all I can do**

**With my heart upside down**

**There's power so strong**

**And it pulls me along**

**Through this wall between us**

**Barbie: Tell me why**

**Can't I just speak my mind?**

**I want him to be mine**

**Want his light and his smile**

**To surpass, for one night, every wall between us**

**Ken: But I find**

**That she's on my mind**

**There's this guilt within me, I cannot help it but flee**

**Toward my Barbara, cause it's her that I love**

**Both: You and me**

**How I wish we could see**

**Through what keeps us apart,**

**Through our masks and our hearts**

**We should fix this because there's a wall between us~**

**Ken: What do I want? Must I decide now?**

**Could this be love or something else? How**

**Can I describe this feeling inside?**

**Barbie: I know someday you'll realize we**

**Were meant to be two halves, you and me**

**Holding you close that, that's when we'll be home**

**Ken: But if my heart is somewhere else, why**

**Do I still feel this warmth inside my**

**Happiness grows through forces unknown**

**Barbie: Emotions overflow**

**A wind of feelings start to grow**

**It's taking over, I let go**

**And close my eyes because I know**

**This is a one-time-chance**

**A magical romance**

**And now I know it's true**

**I want to shout across the roofs**

**About the love I feel for you **

**But that is something I can't do **

**Because it's not our time**

**We have to wait, a while**

**A little while**

**I know someday, we'll fly together **

**Trust me my love, now and forever**

**I'll give you space to be who you are~**

**Ken: What do I want? Must I decide now?**

**Could this be love or something else? How **

**Can I describe this feeling inside?**

**Both: We'll be together as the sun sets**

**And when we rise, our feelings will last **

**My love for you unmeasured by time**

**Though there's a wall between me and you**

**Love conquers all, our feelings flow through**

**Powers combined together we shine~**

**I'll wait a lifetime if you'll have me**

**My love is true, call me crazy**

**But I love you infinitely**

_Barbie's POV_

I sighed as I sat on my bed.

God, I never knew of my deep feelings for Ken.

." Barbie? You okay? I've heard that you've been attacked. Are you hurt?" mom exclaimed worriedly as she rushed into my room.

I was snapped out of my thoughts.

." Huh? Mom, I'm okay," I said.

." Tell me. What happened?" mom asked.

." Well, Ken and I went to hangout and decided to go to a newly opened ice cream shop but apparently a mysterious step uncle decided to drop by and send me birthday present," I said jokingly.

My mom gave me a serious look.

." Barbie, you've been nearly killed twice by him. How can you be so calm about this?" mom yelled worriedly.

." I was just kidding. But yeah it is a serious case. Dunbar definitely is up to be something that he wanted me out of his way," I said seriously.

." But why didn't he do it when you were alone? Why did he do it when you were with Ken?" mom pointed out.

I panicked. He couldn't be after Ken, too, right?

." Umm, maybe it was an accident," I said hopefully.

." I don't think so. It was better for him if he attacked you somewhere less crowded and it could've been done way faster. So why did he take so much risks to kill one agent? It doesn't make any sense," mom pointed out.

Now I was even more worried. I began to sweat.

Mom realized about my situation.

." Honey, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

." H-he can't be after Ken, right? Ken doesn't have anything to do with this," I said worriedly.

Mom hugged me.

." Don't worry, honey. I won't let him hurt any of you. I promise," she said

I didn't care if he'd kill me. I didn't care if I'd die.

I wanted Ken to be out of trouble.

." Thanks mom," I mumbled.

." Anyway, how was your date with Ken? Mom asked mischievously.

."Mom! It wasn't a date! It was only a friendly hangout," I scolded.

." Yeah, sure it was," mom replied mischievously.

Dang it! I was blushing again.

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. And the song in this chapter belongs to miraculous tale of Ladybug and Cat Noir. The name of the song is 'the wall between us'.**

**Anyway sorry if the chapter was a bit boring. **

**Next chapter will be coming soon**


	10. A sweet sister time

_Barbie's POV_

I was pacing in my room worriedly.

Then Patricia came to my room.

." Hey girl, where have you been?" she asked.

." Don't ask," I said.

." Why? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

." Nothing just he dropped by to give me a birthday present," I growled.

." What? Is this a joke?" Patricia freaked out.

." If sending Brian and James to kill me and Ken is a joke, then be my guest," I said annoyed.

." Does Miss. Z know of the attack?" she asked as she sat near me.

." If she didn't, I were dead now. Apparently she sent our new teammates to save me and Ken," I explained.

." So how were they?" she asked excitedly.

." Well, Lissa, Ella, David and Alan. They all seem to be nice but about Alan. I'm a bit uncomfortable around him," I said

." Why?" she asked curiously.

." Well you see, he makes tons of cat puns. I hardly can understand his language. He keeps calling me princess," I complained.

Patricia giggled." Ooh, he has a crush on you."

." Oh come on, that guy? I doubt so," I muttered.

." Oh but your heart belongs to Ken," she said in a sing a song tone.

." Oh shut up," I said playfully as I blushed.

." Anyway, you've been through a lot today. How about a video game?" she suggested.

." Okay, what game do you like?" I asked.

." I heard from Renee and Teresa that you created a great game. I think it's cupcakes caverns I think. Let's play that one," she said

I turned on my computer.

." Are we lumas now?" she chuckled.

." Yep, let's play," I replied

After playing for two hours we got up.

." Wow, you're good at this," she said.

." Thanks, I'm glad we could have some fun. It's been a quiet while since last time I could have this much of fun," I said smiling.

." Let's do it sometimes. We might be undercover spies but we're teenagers, too.

Who said we can't have a bit of fun," she smirked mischievously.

I hugged her.

." See you tomorrow, Barbie. We have a big day tomorrow," she said.

." Goodbye," I said.

With that she went home.

Then I decided to check on my sisters.

I went to Chelsea's bedroom.

She didn't seem to be her cheerful self.

." Hey Chels, is something wrong?" I asked

." I don't know. I just feel a bit lonely ever since...," she sighed.

I hugged my sister.

." Chelsea, I am here for you," I said softly.

." But Barbie, you're always at work. Ever since that poisoning incident I'm afraid you get hurt," she said worriedly.

." It's fine. I understand you're worried about me, Chels. But I promise all of this madness will soon be over. And I'm sorry for always being at work. I just needed time with you and Skipper and Stacie," I said.

." Thanks Barbie. You're the best sister ever," Chelsea exclaimed happily as she hugged me.

." So Chelsea, do you want me to read your bedtime story or you wanna tell me a story as you promised?" I asked.

." What story?" she asked.

." Of Dreamtopia. Remember? When I was in hospital you promised me to tell me more of it," I reminded her.

." You could hear me? I thought you were in coma," she asked.

I nodded.

She giggled.

She sat up in her bed and began to tell me of her imaginary world.

After a bit I fell asleep near her bed.

**Hi guys, here's the new chapter.**

**I like Chelsea. And I thought a moment of Barbie and her younger sister will be great. In next chapters will have Barbie spending time with her other sisters and her parents.**


	11. You're just a great friend

_Barbie's POV_

Two weeks had passed since I met my new teammates. Soon we all became friends.

Alan kept on flirting with me and made more cat puns.

At first I thought he was like this to everyone. But that wasn't the case.

I was lost in my thoughts when Alan sat next to me in cafeteria while we were eating lunch.

." Hey Alan, what's up?" I asked friendly.

." Well Milady, I was wondering if we could do some practice later whenever you want," he requested.

." Sure thing. How about tonight?" I asked.

." That's great. See you then, purrincess," Alan said happily as he kissed my hand and left the cafeteria.

No matter how much I told him to stop acting like this he never listened.

I had to talk to him.

." That's strange. Alan never asked anyone to train alongside him unless he wants to talk to them," Ella said.

." What do you think he wants to talk about?" I asked curiously.

." I really don't know. But if I were a betting person, I would say he wants to ask you out or confess to you or something," Ella said.

I was shocked. I difinetly had feelings for Ken but I really couldn't break Alan's heart. He was now my best partner and friend.

." Let's just hope it's not that," I muttered.

." Ooh smooth, now two guys are competing to get Barbie's heart. Now that's interesting," Patricia teased.

I elbowed her to shut up.

." Ouch Barbie! That hurt!" she groaned.

Teresa giggled.

." H-hey Teresa," Lazlo stuttered.

." Oh hey Lazlo," Teresa replied blushing.

." H-here, birthday happy. I meannnn, happy birthday," Lazlo stuttered again blushing red.

I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing aloud.

Everyone was doing the same thing.

." Aww, thanks, Lazlo," Teresa said.

Lazlo put a necklace around her neck.

The necklace had a beautiful heart pendant.

." Okay, I gotta go now. See you later. I meannnn see you all later," Lazlo stuttered.

When he left none of us could hold it anymore so we bursted out laughing.

." God, this is the sweetest and funniest thing that could happen today," Lissa laughed.

." Guys, seriously, can you stop being lovy dovy for once before I throw up whatever I had eaten?" Patricia joked.

." Luckily I had never fallen in love," Renee said.

." You might not have fallen in love but you love pizza 🍕. Remember?" Teresa joked.

." Yep, nothing goes better than pizza and ice cream 🍦," Renee said

." Seriously Renee? Pizza and ice cream?" David asked shocked.

." Really how can you eat that? I mean pizza is salty but I've cream is sweet," Patricia asked.

After some hours of hanging out with my friends it was time to meet up with Alan in the training room.

." Hey Milady, I'm glad you could make it," Alan said smiling.

." Oh hi Alan," I greeted him.

He grabbed a sword and attacked.

I ducked his attack with my gliss.

I flipped over and grabbed a sword and attacked.

." You are purretty good at this, purrincess," Alan teased.

I rolled my eyes at him.

With one move I yanked his sword out of his hand.

." Never get distracted in a fight, Alan," I said.

He raised his hands in defeat.

." Okay princess, you won," he said.

." See you tomorrow, Àlan. It's almost getting late," I said as I walked away.

." Barbie, wait," he called.

I was surprised that for once he called me by my real name. I turned around.

." Yes?" I said.

He ran toward me.

." Barbie, there's something I need to tell you," he began shyly.

Oh no, this wasn't gonna end well.

." Ever since I first meet you, you were confident, brave and pawsome lady," he said as he was blushing.

." You were so different. I love you, Barbie," he confessed.

I took a deep breath.

." Wow Alan, I don't know what to say," I began.

." Listen, you are more than a just loyal partner to me. You're my best friend and I don't wanna play with your feelings. But...," I tried to say.

." But what?" he asked.

." But there's a guy," I whispered.

His smile fadded. He seemed disappointed.

." It's okay. I value your friendship. It worth a lot," he said as he handed me red rose.

." See you tomorrow, Milady," he said.

I was shocked.

." Wasn't he upset that I rejected him? Or he was pretending that he was fine?" I thought.

I had to return home it was getting late and I had school for the next day.

**A/N: So some of you might have heard that line somewhere else. That's right this was when Ladybug tried to kindly reject Cat Noir. But was Alan really okay with that? Or was it just an act and he was heartbroken? **


	12. The prom

_Patricia's POV_

We were gonna have a prom party at school in a few days.

Interesting fact, all of our teammates are in the same school with us to pay close attention to any move because of the attack last time.

I was heading to school.

." Hey Patricia, can I ask for some advice?" Ken asked.

I nodded.

We both walked in the yard and sat on a bench.

." It's a bit awkward for me. It's about a girl," Ken spoke up blushing hard.

." Go on," I said even though I already knew who he was talking about.

." She has blonde hair, blue deep ocean eyes, bright and soft smile," he said dreamily.

." It's Barbie, right?" I guessed.

." What?! I didn't... How do you know?" Ken asked.

." Come on, this is the most obvious thing ever. Every time I look at you two I see there's something between you two," I said trying not to laugh at the situation.

." I wish. Every time I try to confess to Barbie something comes up all the time. What if she likes that alley cat?" Ken sighed.

Now I bursted out laughing I couldn't hold it anymore. I mean Ken was so smart. Why was he so dense right now?

." Pff, as if! Barbie only sees him as a friend. Nothing more. You'd better ask her. You never know," I said.

Darn it! Barbie forced me not to mention anything about her massive crush on Ken to Ken!

Sometimes I wanted to gladly take Dunbar's side and kill these two for being so dense!

." But Ken, you say you love Barbie, right?" I asked.

." Yeah, she's my whole life," Ken sighed.

." But Barbie told me you liked Harriet," I pointed out.

." I had a small crush on Harriet. I thought Barbie would never return my feelings and keep me in friend zone. I tried to move on from Barbie. But this is impossible. I always love Barbie. And nothing can change that. I hope she would have felt the same way for me," he explained.

." If only you knew that she's crazy over you," I thought.

." I'm sure she will. You'll never know until you tell her. Who knows? Maybe you two are meant to be with each other," I said as I winked at him.

." Thanks, Patricia. I'll try," he said as he left.

I smiled.

I glanced at my watch.

." Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" I exclaimed.

I ran inside and ran to my locker.

There I saw Barbie.

." Hey girl, what's up?" I asked cheerfully.

." I'm good. Thanks. But I think Alan will ask me to the prom. But I'm gonna ask Ken who's difinetly gonna ask Harriet," Barbie said frowning.

I was so gonna kill these two.

Barbie's POV

." Oh come on girl, you just gotta ask him. Who knows?" Patricia said positively.

I smiled at her.

We were about to go to the class when I suddenly felt dizzy.

Patricia caught me.

." Oh my God! Are you okay?" she exclaimed.

I began to cough roughly.

It's been almost some weeks that I felt like that.

Sometimes there were some drops of blood in each time that I felt like that.

I finally managed to catch my breath.

Patricia noticed the blood.

." Spill. What's up with you?" Patricia frowned.

." You can't tell anyone about this," I said seriously.

." Why not? It can be related to that poisoning incident," I freaked out.

." Pff as if! If it was that, I would have gotten killed a few months ago," I reasoned.

." Whatever that is I don't have a good feeling about this. You must go to a doctor," Patricia said worriedly.

." Anyway, let's go to the class," I said trying to change the subject.

On the way to the class I saw Ken.

." Hey Barbie. I wanted to ask you something," Ken said.

." Yeah sure," I replied.

." Will you come with me to the prom?" Ken asked excitedly.

I smiled happily. I was blushing.

." Y-yeah, I'd love to," I replied.

Nobody's POV

Both Barbie and Ken were happy. But not so far away from them there was a guy who was heartbroken.

Alan stood there as tears were streaming down his face.

He did everything to win Barbie's heart. But that banana head had to be the one she loves.

." I'm sorry about what I'm about to do. But you just broke my heart, Milady," he thought.

_**A/N: Ooh, another cliffhanger! But what did Alan meant by that? What is he up to? Stay tuned to find out!**_


End file.
